fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
PSAs
PSA 1: Don't judge people until they've given a chance (Optimus Prime) SKATER 1: Stay with me! SKATER 2: I'm on you like blue! SKATER 3: Alright! GIRL SKATER: Hi, guys, can I skate with you? SKATER 4: Nah, you're just a girl. OPTIMUS PRIME: No kidding! (transforms) ALL: Optimus! OPTIMUS PRIME: Let her try! You might be surprised! SKATER 5: OK, buddy. GIRL SKATER: Thanks. SKATER 6: Wow! Look at that! OPTIMUS PRIME: Don't judge people until you've given a chance. ALL: Now we know OPTIMUS PRIME: And knowing is half the battle. PSA 2: Don't do what strangers say (Superman) STRANGER: Hey! Your father's in an accident! I'll take you to them! BOY 1: I don't think it's a good idea... BOY 2: Superman! SUPERMAN: Who was it? BOY 1: A stranger. BOY 2: He said that his dad was hurt! BOY 1: I don't know if I should go with 'im! SUPERMAN: Just don't do what a stranger said. Check it out with an adult you know. Remember, a stranger... BOY 1: Can mean danger. Now I know. SUPERMAN: And knowing is half the battle. PSA 3: Taking something that isn't yours just isn't right (Throttle of the Biker Mice From Mars) THIEF 1: Nice motorcycle. THIEF 2: Could we borrow it? THIEF 1: Nah, let's steal it. THIEF 2: I'll ask for permission later. THROTTLE: Stop! Looks more like you're asking for trouble now. THIEF 1: Throttle! THROTTLE: How would you like it if someone took YOUR motorcycle? THIEF 1: I definitely end up in trouble. THROTTLE: Remember, taking anything that is not yours just is not right. THIEF 1: Stealing... Now I know... THROTTLE: And knowing is half the battle. PSA 4: Never take drugs without your parents (Spider-Man) BOY: I don't feel good... GIRL: I just picked up my dad's perscription. It will soon make you feel better. Want some? SPIDER-MAN: Don't! It's a perscription for danger! BOY: Peter Parker! SPIDER-MAN: Don't take medicine unless it's given to you by your doctor or parents. GIRL: He does not feel good. SPIDER-MAN: Ask a neighbour if your parents are gone. BOY: Now I know. SPIDER-MAN: And knowing is half the battle. PSA 5: Running away isn't the answer (Bucky O'Hare) BOY 1: I'm running away from home. My parents are mean. BOY 2: Where will you go? BOY 1: I don't know, but I'll show them! BUCKY O'HARE: That's right! You show them how mean you could be! BOYS: Bucky! BUCKY O'HARE: Isn't it better to try and solve problems instead of running away from them? BOY 1: Maybe I would try to talk to them. BUCKY O'HARE: Yeah, tell them ho you feel. And remember, running away... BOY 1: Leads nowhere. Now I know. BUCKY O'HARE: And knowing is half the battle. PSA 6: Don't play with electric wires (Yoda) JANITOR: Oops, dropped a wire. GIRL: Oh, look! A power line fell down! BOY: I'll just push it out of the way. YODA: Never, you will not! Dangerous any fallen line could be. If you see this, call the police you must. BOY: We did not know it was dangerous. GIRL: But now we know the right thing to do. YODA: And half the battle, is knowing. PSA 7: Put lifejackets on (Mega Man) BOY 1: What do you call this? BOY 2: It's called a lifejacket. BOY 1: I don't need one! BOY 3: Prepare to... what's the matter? BOY 1: Help me! MEGA MAN: Gotcha! BOY 1: Rock, you're a lifesaver. MEGA MAN: Your lifejacket's good protection. BOY 2: Like seatbelts in a car. BOY 3: Or motorcycle helms. BOY 1: Now I know. MEGA MAN: And knowing is half the battle. PSA 8: Put reflectors on your bike (Lightning McQueen) BOY: I can't see! MAN: Look out! A car! LIGHTNING MCQUEEN: Are you people OK? BOY: Lightning McQueen, we did not see you. LIGHTNING MCQUEEN: And I could'nt see you! No wonder, you don't have reflectors. They tell drivers where you are. BOY: I see what you mean. LIGHTNING MCQUEEN: Remeber, if you have to ride in the dark, have the right equipment... MAN: And wear bright clothes MAN AND BOY: Now we know. LIGHTNING MCQUEEN: And knowing is half the battle. PSA 9: Wear proper protection against the sun (Jem) GIRL 1: What's this? GIRL 2: Sun screen. It blocks the sun's harmful rays. Want some? GIRL 1: No, I'm in the sand all day and get a great tan. GIRL 2: What happened? Your back is as red as a lobster GIRL 1: I don't feel so good... JEM: You can't get into the sun without protection. GIRL 1: Jem! JEM: Next time, wear sun screen, hat and shades when it's sunny. A bad sunburn can land you to the hospital. GIRL 1: Now I know the right thing to do. JEM: And doing the right thing makes you a superstar! PSA 10: Don't give strangers your adress (Duke of G.I. Joe) STRANGER: Is your mum there? BOY: No. STRANGER: You won a prize! What's your address? BOY: 42 Oak Street... Hey, Duke, some stranger's given me a prize! DUKE: A stranger? All he wanted to bring you was trouble. Remember, never tell anyone your home alone, and never give anyone your address. BOY: I said mum can't come to the phone. DUKE: Smart thinking. BOY: Now I know. DUKE: And knowing is half the battle. PSA 11: What to do when your clothes catch fire (Toa Tahu) BOY 2: What a great campsite! There's more wood for the fire. BOY 1: Ow! My clothes are on fire! BOY 2: Run for the stream! TAHU: Don't run! Here! Let me wrap this around you|! Are you OK? Lucky you did not run. BOY 1: Lucky thing that you're around, Toa Tahu. TAHU: Remember, running makes the fire worse. If your clothes catch fire, wrap yourself in a rug or blanket. BOY 2: And rolling in the ground to smother the flames! Now we know! TAHU: And knowing is half the battle! PSA 12: Blind doesn't mean you cannot see how to solve problems (Daredevil) BOY 1: Oh no! My kitten's lost! ART: I'll help you find her. GIRL: We have no time to waste. DAREDEVIL: Blind does not mean you can't see how to solve problems. Let's all look. BOY 2: No luck! GIRL: I can't find her. PUFFY: Meow! GIRL: You found Puffy! ART: I heard her meowing. DAREDEVIL: Art has learned to use his other senses better. Remember, having a handicap... GIRL: Doesn't mean you're helpless. Now we know. DAREDEVIL: And knowing is half the battle. PSA 13: What to do when you're lost (Conan the Barbarian) GIRL: Stay close, Tony, so you don't get lost! TONY: Hey, look at that! I can do that! Hey, Mike! Where are you? Mike! CONAN: Take it easy! TONY: I lost my brother and... CONAN: Where did you see him last? Go back there. If he doesn't, call the police for help. GIRL: Hey, it's Conan! There, my scared brother! TONY: I'm not scared of being lost, Now I know! CONAN: And knowing is half the battle. PSA 14: What to do if someone faints (Ace McCloud of the Centurions) GIRL: Look at all the people! Billy, what's the matter? BILLY: I... I... GIRL: Billy! BOY: My friend passed out! GIRL: Help me get him up! ACE MCCLOUD: Never lift the head of a person who's fainted. GIRL: Ace McCloud! ACE MCCLOUD: Keep him flat and raise his legs, now loosen his clothes, and use a wet cloth. BILLY: Wh-What happened? ACE MCCLOUD: You passed out. Remember, when someone faints... GIRL: Never lift their head. ACE MCCLOUD: You got it. BILLY: Know I know. ACE MCCLOUD: And knowing's half the battle. PSA 15: What to do if your house is on fire (Firestorm) BOY 1: Look! Smoke! BOY 2: Let's get outta here! Ow! FIRESTORM: Don't go out that door! BOY 1: It's Firestorm of the Justice League! FIRESTORM: You might let in poisonous gases! Stop something under the door. And stay alone, so that you can avoid the heat and gases that rises up. Remember, if a fire breaks out in your home, always test the door first. If it's hot, find another exit or yell for help. BOY 2: Now we know. FIRESTORM: And knowing is half the battle! PSA 16: Be careful aroun frozen ponds and rivers (Kumamon) DAVID: Hey, Joey watch this! JOEY: David! Come Back! This ice can break! DAVID: You're breaking my heart! Woah! Help Me! KUMAMON: Hold it! Don't go on the ice! You can go only on rinks! BOYS: Kumamon! KUMAMON: Find something that reaches him! BOY: This branch will work. KUMAMON: Remember, frozen ponds and rivers may not be totally frozen... DAVID: And we could be skating on thin ice! BOYS: Now we know! KUMAMON: And knowing is half the battle, right? PSA 17: Don't swim during a thunderstorm (Ripster of the Street Sharks) BOY 1: Let's get outta here! BOY 2: I'm staying! I'm not a scaredy cat! RIPSTER: Nobody could be dead cats. BOY 2: Ripster! RIPSTER: Quickly! Swim to shore! At even the hint of a thunderstorm get out of the water. BOY 2: Thanks! Your advice is... ELECTRIFYING! RIPSTER: If this happens again you know what to do! BOY 2: Now I know. RIPSTER: And knowing is half the battle! PSA 18: Don't pet strange animals (Hunter of the Road Rovers) BOY: Hey, doggy. Nice doggy. Come on, come on. Hi, fella. DOG: GRRRR! (tries to bite boy) BOY: Hey! HUNTER: Don't run! BOY: Hunter of the Road Rovers? HUNTER: Walk away slowly. BOY: He's trying to bite me. HUNTER: Never try to pet an animal you never know, he maybe lost, sick, or scared. BOY: He may be dangerous, too. HUNTER: That's right. If you don't know, you would leave him alone. BOY: Now we don't get bit. Now I know. HUNTER: And knowing is half the battle. PSA 19: Don't call the fire department from a burning building (Vytor) BOY 1: Know you're cooking? BOY 2: No. Mum is... BOY 1: She'll know now on fire! BOY 2: Call the fire department! VYTOR: Not from in there! BOYS: Vytor! VYTOR: If there's a real fire in your house, our first job is to escape immediately! Fire spreads quickly! Call the fire department from outside the house! BOY 1: Or a neighbour's phone! VYTOR: You got it! You're both safe! BOY 2: Your advice will really get home. Now I know. VYTOR: And knowing is half the battle. PSA 20: Don't pull the fire alarm unless there's a fire (Batman) BOY 1: Hey! Watch this! BOY 2: You're gonna pull that alarm? BOY 1: Why not? It will be fun! BATMAN: That kind of fun can cost a life. BOY 1: Batman! BATMAN: False alarms are no joke. They keep firefighters away from the real action and in this business, a few seconds can mean a difference between life a death. Remember, a firefighter's job is to fight fires... BOY 2: Not answer false alarms. BOY 1: Now I know. BATMAN: And knowing is half the battle. PSA 21: How to tread water (Finn McMissile) BOY 2: See ya! BOY 1: Woah! Help me! Somebody help me! Finn McMissile! FINN MCMISSLE: Keep cool! Use your head, don't lose it! Open and close your legs like a scissor! Keep up a steady rhythm! Now cut your hands downward and move in a figure 8 motion. BOY 1: I'm treading water! FINN MCMISSLE: You've got it! Never play around water alone. BOY 1: Now I know. FINN MCMISSLE: And knowing is half the battle. PSA 22: Have proper ventilation while painting (Mario Mario) BOY 1: This is going to be... (coughs) the best looking bike in the block! BOY 2: I don't feel so good! MARIO: Fellas, why don't you use some spray paints without any fresh air? BOYS: Mario! MARIO: All paints, especially spray paints, have poisonous gases in them. If you breathe too much, you can get very sick! BOY 1: We know. MARIO: Always check the labels for any warnings before you start. BOY 2: Wouldn't hurt to wear these masks, either. BOYS: Now we know! MARIO: And knowing is half the battle. PSA 23: Don't get in anything that could close and trap you (The Brave Little Toaster) BOY 1: Ally ally! I'll set you free! BOY 2: Hey! Where is he? BOY 1: Where's John? TOASTER: What's all the excitement? BOY 1: The Brave Little Toaster! We could'nt find John. BOY 2: He was heading that way. TOASTER: Oh, no. Check that old fridge! JOHN: Thanks, Toaster. TOASTER: Remember, don't get into anything that could close up and trap you. BOY 3: Like an old trunk? JOHN: Or in a battered fridge. Now I know. TOASTER: And knowing is half the battle. PSA 24: How to stop a nose bleed (Spawn) GIRL: Are you OK? BOY 1: My nose is bleeding. BOY 2: Put your head back. SPAWN: That's the wrong play. ALL CHILDREN: Spawn! SPAWN: Pinch your nose closed and lean forward. If it does not stop in five minutes, pack your nose with cause and pinch your clothes for ten more minutes. And if this does not stop, see a doctor. BOY 1: The bleeding stopped! Now I know how to stop a nose bleed! SPAWN: And knowing is half the battle. PSA 25: Obey railroad crossing signs (Zorro) CHRIS: The train! Let's beat it! BOY: Hurry! Come on! We can make it! CHRIS: Hey! Stop! It's too late to cross! ZORRO: Hold up! BOYS: Zorro! ZORRO: That's a dangerous game you two are playing. Listen to your friend Chris. Those gates have provided us a warning that it's not safe to cross. BOY: We could have been hurt. CHRIS: Now we know. ZORRO: And knowing is half the battle. PSA 26: It's better to tell the truth (Captain America) GIRL: Johnny, catch! JOHNNY: Oh no! GIRL: Let's tell mum it was Billy's mistake. CAPTAIN AMERICA: You're maing a mistake. CHILDREN: Cap! CAPTAIN AMERICA: Anyone can have an accident, but lying makes it worse. JOHNNY: But mum will be upset! CAPTAIN AMERICA: She'll be more upset if you lie. And what would you feel if Billy got punished? Face up to what you have done, don't take the easy way out. GIRL: We'll tell her we did it. JOHNNY: And that's no lie. CHILDREN: Now we know. CAPTAIN AMERICA: And knowing is half the battle! PSA 27: Teamwork helps you win, not arguments (Lion-O) BOY: How come I lose? LION-O: Hold on there. BOY: Lion-O! LION-O: Will yelling at Billy help? You would better work like a team. BOY: It's tied up! LION-O: The next time you're angry, you need teamwork to win, and not arguments. BOY: Now we know. LION-O: And knowing is half the battle. PSA 28: Have your eyes tested (Thor) MAN: Strike three! BOY 2: How can you miss that? BOY 1: I quit. THOR: You don;t see the real problem. BOY 1: Thor! THOR: Having your eyes tested may clear things up. BOY 1: Great game! BOY 2: Yes! THOR: Don't record the problem, need it? BOY 1: I beat it! Now I know! THOR: And knowing is half the battle. PSA 29: Anything orth doing is worth planning (Iron Man) BOY 2: Hey, great treehouse. BOY 1: I built it in to days. I did not follow any plans. Why waste time? Woah! IRON MAN: Hold on! BOY 1: Woah! IRON MAN: Gotcha! BOY 1: Iron Man! I guess it was'nt too much of a hurry. IRON MAN: Remember, anything worth doing is worth planning. If you don't plan... BOY 1: You're out on a limb. Now I know. IRON MAN: And knowing is half the battle! PSA 30: Instead of fighting, find a better way (Isaac of the Golden Sun Warriors) BOY 1: Come on! Let's blow it! Hey, I was safe! BOY 2: Let's get him! ISAAC: Hold on there! BOY 2: Isaac! BOY 1: They started it! BOY 2: We did not! ISAAC: Fighting can't stop it. When people disagree, they need someone that does not involve to settle things. BOY 2: Johnny could not. He's not looking for either team. ISAAC: Good thinking. Instead of fighting when you disagree, look for a better way. BOY 2: Now we know. ISAAC: And knowing is half the battle. PSA 31: You'll never learn without trying (Sailor Moon) GIRL: I'll never learn to play the guitar. SAILOR MOON: Especially if you quit trying! GIRL: Sailor Moon! SAILOR MOON: You'll never win if you give in. GIRL: But if you can't do it... SAILOR MOON: Can you ride a bike? GIRL: Sure I can. SAILOR MOON: Could you play your guitar? GIRL: Yes. Now I know. SAILOR MOON: And knowing is half the battle. PSA 32: Stop and think before you act (Wonder Woman) BOY: We should'nt be here, let's go. Follow me! What's the matter, you chicken? SALLY: I can't jump that far! BOY: Okay, chicken, I'm leaving you here! WONDER WOMAN: Use your head, Sally! SALLY: Diana! WONDER WOMAN: There's nothing chicken about being smart. If you stop and think, there is always a better way. SALLY: I'll use this plank. BOY: That's using your head. SALLLY: Instead of losing it. Now I know. WONDER WOMAN: An knowing is half the battle... PSA 33: Eat the right foods (DangerMouse) TYRELL: Why, am I hungry? I'll get an apple. BOY: An apple? What about some candy? DANGERMOUSE: Hold on, fellas! BOY: DangerMouse! DANGERMOUSE: Listen to your friend Tyrell! He's got the right idea. TYRELL: Catching an NBA Player with a candy bar? DANGERMOUSE: A candy bar might give you a big boost of energy. But after 20 minutes, you'll feel run down. So let's eat smart. BOYS: Now we know. DANGERMOUSE: And knowing is half the battle. PSA 24: Wear helmets for protection (Leonardo of TMNT and He-Man of the MOTU) JOHNATHAN: Way to go! Follow me! BOY 2: Nice bikes! Want a ride? BOY 1: Want a helmet? JOHNATHAN: A helmet? What are you? A wimp? No, I just- Ugh! LEONARDO: Johnathan's not using common sense. BOY 1: Leonardo! BOY 2: He-Man! LEONARDO: That was a close call. Are you alright? JOHNATHAN: Yeah. Thanks. HE-MAN: These ATVs have as much power as a real motorcycle. You got to respect them. BOY 1: And wear helmets for protection. BOYS: Now we know. HE-MAN: And knowing is half the battle, eh? PSA 35: Listen to yourself (Red Ranger of the Power Rangers) BOY: Hey, Bob, want to paint your name? BOB: No, thanks. BOY: What are you? A sissy? I'll tell everyone. BOB: I don't feel right about it. RED RANGER: Right on! BOYS: Jason! RED RANGER: It's hard not to follow the crowd, but sometimes that path is a dead end. IBOB: I knew I was right. GIRL 1: I'm with you. GIRL 2: Me too. RED RANGER: Remember, listen to yourself. BOB: Because I know what's best for me! RED RANGER: And knowing is half the battle. PSA 36: How to cook your food properly (Captain Simian) JUSTIN: Mum... She's not here. GIRL: Could there be food...? JUSTIN: Here, let me cook... GIRL: But it's raw! CAPTAIN SIMIAN: Hold on, Justin! JUSTIN AND GIRL: Captain Simian?! CAPTAIN SIMIAN: Even monkeys can't cook, so cook your food properly. JUSTIN: Right! CAPTAIN SIMIAN: Remember to cook your food propery, and make sure it's all brown. JUSTIN: Now I know. CAPTAIN SIMIAN: And knowing is half the battle. PSA 37: Don't touch electric pylons (Superted) GIRL: My Ball! BOY: I'll get it! SUPERTED: Stop! Hold it! BOY AND GIRL: It is you, Superted! SUPERTED: Remember, do not touch any electric pylons while catching something! BOY: Yeah. SUPERTED: Always remember that we don't touch pylons! GIRL: Now I know. SUPERTED: And knowing is half the battle. PSA 38: Green Cross Code (Green Lantern) CHRISTOPHER: Hold up! Cars may knock you out! BOY: No chance, I-- Green Lantern? How did you save me? GREEN LANTERN: Crossing the road is dangerous with cars around! Listen to Christopher! Cars as fast enough as over the speed limit can knock you out! BOY: Oh, boy. I see what you mean. GREEN LANTERN: Remember, use the green cross code. BOY: Now I know. GREEN LANTERN: Knowing is part of the battle, young one. And knowing is half the battle. PSA 39: Don't let your child weild weapons (Rocket Raccoon) GEORGE: Maybe you can weild a sword. BOY: A sword, George?! GEORGE: Give it a try. ROCKET RACCOON: Stop at once! By the order of the Guardians of the Galaxy! BOY: A talking raccoon? ROCKET RACCOON: Rocket Raccoon is the name, and safety is the game. Don't let children weild weapons, or else you would get hurt. BOY: Now I know. ROCKET RACCOON: And knowing is half the battle. Alternate Version JACK:My Dad has pistol's wanna test them Anthony? ANTHONY:I Don't want anyone getting hurt! JACK:Wimp,Wimp,Wimp!! BAYONETTA:Stop at once! Pistol's are very dangerous and they could hurt someone JACK:Oh cool it's Bayonetta! BAYONETTA:Children what is the lesson JACK AND ANTHONY:Knowing is half the battle!! PSA 40: Don't say offensive language (Paul Atreides) BULLY: (saying offensive language) **** You! BOY: Stop! BULLY: ******! PAUL ATREIDES: Stop using evil language! BOY: Paul Atreides, you saved me from that bully! PAUL ATREIDES: Remember, don't use this list of offensive languages. BOY: Now I know. PAUL ATREIDES: And knowing is half the battle. PSA 41: Be fit and healthy and exercise well (Dusty Crophopper) BOY: I can't exercise well... DUSTY: Especially when you are tired! BOY: Dusty Crophopper! DUSTY: Eat 5 a day. BOY: I can. DUSTY: You'd better go on one of these exercising machines, remember? BOY: I can do press-ups well. Now I know. DUSTY: And knowing is half the battle! PSA 42: How bad it is to shoplift? (Flash Gordon) JAMES: Shoplifting is bad, Jacob. JACOB: Why, James? JAMES: Because it is bad. FLASH GORDON: You are right, you both. BOYS: Flash Gordon! FLASH GORDON: Remember not to shoplift. You can get to jail if you shoplift without money. BOYS: Now we know. FLASH GORDON: And knowing is half the battle. PSA 43: Keep our oceans tidy (Astro Boy) BOY: Uughh, this ocean is not clean. GIRL: Maybe we should help another child. ASTRO BOY: Like me? CHILDREN: Astro Boy!! ASTRO BOY: Always remember, you can't pollute oceans, otherwise it's not fair. CHILDREN: Now we know! ASTRO BOY: And knowing is half the battle. PSA 44: Go Green (Captain Planet) BOY: This place is polluted, Randall. RANDALL: Hey, five rings! They must have summoned-- BOTH: Captain Planet?! CAPTAIN PLANET: Now, remember to always go green with recycling. Never pollute the environment, otherwise it can happen. So never pollute the world's atmosphere, oceans, or land. BOTH: Now we know, Captain Planet. CAPTAIN PLANET: And knowing is half the battle! PSA 45: Don't keep wild animals as pets (Captain Power) THOMAS: Why keeping a lion as a pet? GIRL: Because lions are fierce and they-- CAPTAIN POWER: Roar or something? BOTH: Captain Power! CAPTAIN POWER: Listen to your brother Thomas! Lions are dangerous so are tigers, bears, etc. NEVER keep a wild animal as a pet! BOTH: Now we know not to keep wild animals as pets. CAPTAIN POWER: And knowing is half the battle. PSA 46: Shoplifting is bad (Robocop) BOY 1: Well, stealing this won't be a priority. BOY 2: But you don't have the money! BOY 1: Haven't they noticed one little thing missing? BOY 2: No! That would be stealing. ROBOCOP: Your brother's right. Just because shoplifting does not mean you can take it. Remember, shoplifting is a crime. BOYS: Now we know. ROBOCOP: And knowing is half the battle. PSA 47: Too Much Salt is Bad for your heart (Turbo the Snail) GIRL: Why too much salt? BOY: Here try some. GIRL: Uh, no thanks. TURBO: You're right. GIRL: Turbo, is that you? TURBO: Remember, battles are races against time, do not make sure that too much salt can block you arteries. GIRL: Now I know. TURBO: And knowing is half the battle. PSA 48: Don't smoke (Sora) SMOKER: Hey, Judy. Wanna smoke some weed? JUDY: Weed? Better not! SORA: You are right and he's wrong. JUDY: Sora! SORA: Remember not to smoke in public areas. If you smoke... JUDY: Your lungs would get black with tar. Now I know. SORA: And knowing is half the battle... PSA 49: Too much gaming can kill (Ash Ketchum and Pikachu) SIMON: Playing games too long? BOY: Yeah, and I feel... Tired... SIMON: My bro's been playing too many video games, Ash! ASH KETCHUM: Don't worry. I'll sort him out! PIKACHU: Pika pika! ASH KETCHUM: There. Are you okay? BOY: Thanks. PIKACHU: Pika... ASH KETCHUM: Pikachu wants you to remember that playing too much gaming can kill. BOYS: Now I know... ASH KETCHUM: And knowing is half the battle. PSA 50: Firework Safety (Shoutmon) CORNELIUS: Fireworks! DANIEL: Yeah, won't we light the fireworks inside, Cornelius? SHOUTMON: Daniel, stop! BOYS: Shoutmon! SHOUTMON: It is not easy when you light fireworks inside. BOYS: We did not know. SHOUTMON: Always remember to not blow fireworks inside that can scare animals. BOYS: Now we know. SHOUTMON: And knowing is half the battle. PSA 51:Teamwork (Solid Snake and Otacon) Steve:Mike want to join me for the three-legged race! Mike:No Solid Snake:Mikey please suck up your gut's and help steve out! Otacon:Teamwork alway's win the race! Mikey you might be good at it! Steve:Ok -Mike and Steve do the race and win- Solid Snake:You boy's were fantastic now we must leave via helicopter and knowing is half the battle -Snake and Otacon go into a helicopter and the PSA end's- Category:Fan Fiction